


La feuille d'automne

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Quand on trouve une jolie feuille, il faut savoir lui laisser sa liberté.





	La feuille d'automne

Ce matin, sur mon balcon, j'ai vu une feuille

D'arbre. Une feuille apportée par le vent d'automne.

Et, sur sa branche, je vois encore qui s'étonnent

Les limpides yeux noirs d'un tout jeune écureuil.

 

Doucement, j'ai ramassé l'aventurière.

Assise dans ma main, c'était une beauté,

Son visage mangé par des cheveux dorés

Et sa peau verte parcourue de veines claires.

 

Alors peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû la prendre.

Je n'aurais pas eu la tristesse de la rendre

Au vent jaloux et terrible qui l'agitait.

 

Mais je la laissai aller dans l'air doux et tendre,

Et dans la ruelle où je finis par descendre,

Toute joyeuse, elle se posa sur mon nez.


End file.
